That '80s Show
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: The Official Unofficial squeal series to That '70s Show. Yes, I know there already was a "That '80s Show" - but this is my take on what happened after That '70s Show ended.
1. Season 1, Episode 1

That '80s Show

That '80s Pilot

Season 1, Episode 1

We join Eric Forman in the basement looking around, taking in his memories, on January 1st 1980.

"Man, it's gonna be hard to leave this again." He uttered to himself.

Eric sluggishly moved to his couch and rubbed it with his right hand, feeling its tingly fabrics. Eric proceeded to walk around the couch and take a seat on the left side, where he always seated himself. He closed his eyes and took a trip down memory lane. All ranging from Red calling him a dumbass to every kiss he had with Donna to Hyde's unmistakable laugh. Eric could feel Donna sitting beside him and Hyde to his left in that chair he always claimed with arms crossed and staring at the television, Kelso sitting to Donna's right and Jackie sitting on his lap, and of course Fez sitting in the chair to the couch's right where he'd eat vast amounts of candy and look at nudity magazines. Eric sighed and wished he didn't have to leave.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Red are in the kitchen, when come in the middle of an argument.

"Kitty, I'm not budging on my decision. The boy needs to go back. He made the decision to go to Africa; he needs to follow through with it. Be a man!" Red stated, sitting in his chair near the wall and a newspaper in hand.

"Well, every man needs a break too." Kitty returned, she standing by the oven.

"A break? Did the Koreans give me a break when they were hammering my teammates down with machine gun? No!" Red played the veteran card.

Kitty shook her head and replied, "Well, we're talking about to different things, Red. You're talking about war and I'm talking about my son going back to Africa."

Red stood and said, "Kitty, he's my son too. And I think Eric should go back to Africa, follow through with his goal that he set for himself. It'd be good for him."

Kitty tilted he head down and began, "Okay, Red. If you think it'll be good for him. I mean father knows best, right? You know, getting ate by lions and scorpions stinging him. It'll all be good for him."

"Kitty don't do this!" Red asked with a sigh.

"Don't do what? I'm just agreeing with you and moving frantically." Kitty's voice picked up, "Let's just ship our son back to the frigging jungles of frigging Africa! And let the cannibals eat him! God, Red, you're such a good parent! It's no wonder why Eric looks up to you!"

"Okay, okay." Red stopped her and sighed, "Alright … Eric can stay."

"Oh, Red, I knew I could count on you." She gave him a hug and kissed him.

"But what about school? Eric wants to become a teacher and he doesn't have the money. That's why he went to Africa in the first place." Red asked.

" … Well, you did get a big from that muffler company." Kitty reminded him.

"Kitty, I'm using that for my retirement. I can't go giving that to Eric to blow on college."

Kitty simply gave Red a hard look which Red easily submitted under.

"Fine! But I'm picking a cheap college and I mean real cheap. If he's staying there's going to be some negativities to it." Red stated.

Kitty smiled and stated, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The sounds of footsteps came fluttering out of basement followed by Eric. Red saw him and told him to take a seat. Eric, confused, did so.

"Son," Red started, "Did you enjoy your stay for New Years?"

"Yeah, it was great." Eric stated.

"Good, good. Because Kitty and … the basement misses … you." Red voice trailed.

"The basement, Red?" Eric asked smiling.

"Shut up, dumbass. Anyhow, we wanted to know if you want to stay home."

"Well, god, yes of course I would, but I got to go back to Africa so I can attend college." Eric confessed.

"Okay, son, here's the deal, I'll pay for your school with my some of my retirement money and you can stay. But be forewarned; I'm going cheap! That means I'm picking a cheap school and a cheap program. Aright?"

Eric hopped up, "This is great! Oh, thank you, daddy!" He ran over and embraced his father. Red stood there shocked and nervous, afraid to return Eric's hug. Eric stopped, and said, "Oh, man. I gotta tell Donna. Again, thank you!"

"Well, you're welcome, Eric." Raid said with a smirk.

Eric ran to the sliding glass door, opened it and shouted, "Hello Point Place!" and ran out with a "Woot!"

Kitty smiled at Red and said, "Now I'm gonna make you some fudge brownies that's as sweet as you." She gave him another kiss.

Red laughed, "Yeah, I guess it'll be nice to have the dumbass back. I need someone to mow the lawn."

Scene changes to Fez and Jackie making out in Hyde's record store on the couch, Leo and Hyde are at the register making crude comments.

"Hey," Hyde shouted to them, "just because we got a hippie here doesn't mean we have free love going on. You should at least pay me."

"You know, Steven, I think you're just jealous because Fez is a better kisser than you." Jackie implied.

"What can I say? I have a devilish tongue!" Fez agreed

"Hey, man," Leo started, "How come you guys aren't hanging out with Skinny Man? Isn't he supposed to be going back to Africa?"

"You mean Forman? Nah, he'll be fine."

Fez looked at Hyde and commented, "You don't want to hang out with Eric?"

"I got a store to run, man. He'll be fine." Hyde stated.

"Steven, it's January 1st, there's no stores open, beside yours." Jackie added.

"Hey, when all those stores fail, I'll still be open! It'll be like … Y2K in twenty years! The world will end and I'll still be standing!"

Leo looked at Hyde, "You're whacked out, man."

"Well, do whatever want. As for me, I'm going to find Eric. You want to come, honey?"

"Why, yes I do." Jackie agreed.

The couple leaves with Hyde and Leo still standing by the register.

"Hey, man. How come you're not going with Loud Girl and Foreign Dude? It's gotta be more than the store, man." Asked Leo.

"Alright, man. You want to know? It's because it'll make it somewhat hard on me to see Forman leave again, okay? I mean, it sucks seeing Forman leave. Nothings the same without him. Hell, even The Circle is a little boring!" Hyde admitted.

"You mean, it's hard to say good bye, man?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I guess …" Hyde said with a little embarrassment.

"It's not about you, Hyde. It's about Skinny Man." Leo stopped with a space-out look on his face and added, "Hey, Hyde, guess what? Loud Girl and Foreign Dude went to go see Skinny Man!"

Scene switches to Donna silently crying in her room with her sadden by Eric and the thought of him having to leave once again. A knock on the door arose and in come Eric.

"Hey." Eric greeted.

"Hey." Donna also greeted.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine …. It just sucks that you got to leave again." Donna admitted.

"Yeah, I know. I really missed you, Donna."

"I missed you too. Things are really different when you're gone. And … I don't like it."

"I don't like it, either." Eric added.

They kiss and embrace each other, enjoying the moment they have together. Eric put his head to her ear and whispered, "I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"I'm not going back to Africa!" Eric still whispered.

"What?!" Donna jumped back, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, my dad decided to help pay for my college. Although, he said he was going cheap - he stressed that part." Eric announced.

"That's great. So, you're staying in Point Place?" Donna asked.

"Yep." Eric answered with a smile.

Donna brought him close, Eric tilted his head and their lips locked with their tongues dancing with each other like snakes in desert. A heated kiss filled with passion and lust. However, even the most romantic situations have to end. The door swung open and in came Randy Pearson with flowers in hand saying, "Look, Donna, I know we decided to stay friends but how abo-" Randy stopped when he noticed Eric, "Who's he?!"

Eric also asked, "Who the hell is he?!"

Donna without thinking shouted, "Randy?!"

Eric asked, "Who's Randy?!"

Randy answered, "I'm Randy! Who are you?"

"I'm Eric Forman."

"Oh, Eric … Yeah, I heard a lot about you. So, how's it going Jungle Boy?" Randy mocked.

"Jungle Boy? What? Argh … What's with the flowers?" Eric asked.

"These? I was going to give them to Donna and see if I can win her back." Randy confessed.

"Well, you can't! She's mine!" Eric stated.

"Okay …"

"Yeah? Well, you're a … wait, did you just say 'okay'?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to fight over some woman. I can get anyone I want." Randy handed Eric the flowers and smiled, "See you around Donna. Nice meeting you Eric." With that, he departed.

Eric closed the door and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Randy Pearson, he and I went out for a while when you were in Africa. You're not mad, are you?" Donna answered.

Eric sighed and said, "No … just as long as I don't have see his crazy hair anymore."

"That might be a problem." Donna stated.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"He's kind of … one of the gang."

Eric flopped on the bed saying, "I hate new guys."

Scene switches to Eric's basement where Kelso is found playing Pong with small paddles. Fez and Jackie walk in.

"Michael? I thought you went back to Chicago." Jackie told.

"Nah, I decided to stay down here for a while. I was looking for Eric, but I found this old game instead. I still remember making the paddles small." Kelso explained.

"So, when are you going back to Chicago?" Fez asked.

"In a few days. But I want to hang out with my friends. Pong anyone?" Kelso offered.

Fez picked up a controller and Jackie watched as Fez beat Kelso with ease.

"Damn it! How do you play so good?" Kelso shouted.

"In my country I am the Pong King!" Fez stated.

"And in my country he's The King period." Jackie also stated and gave a hug around his head.

Hyde came in and saw Kelso, "Hey, man, you're still here?"

"Yeah, decided to stick around for a while." Kelso repeated.

"Cool, did Forman leave already?" Hyde asked.

"I guess, I just began to play pong." Kelso said.

"Damn …" Hyde said to himself.

In walked Eric and Donna.

"Woah! One thing seemed to stay the same; even if I'm gone everyone still crowds my basement." Stated Eric.

"Oh, man, I thought you left." Hyde admitted.

"No! And guess what I'm not going back to Africa! Yeah, Red decided to pay for my school."

Everyone in the basement cheered for him.

Hyde smiled and said, "That's great Forman. This calls for a celebration."

The Circle is created.

Hyde laughs and says, "Congratulation Forman."

"Thanks Hyde." Eric said, "God, you know, it feels great to finally be back. You know? I'm home! Hello Wisconsin!"

"Yeah, Eric, we missed you. It must be great to be back in America after all that time in the jungles. I know I felt great." Fez said.

"Hey, honey," Jackie began, "Where are you from anyhow?"

Fez falls asleep.

"Little trooper, looks like he had too much." Kelso commented and stayed quite for three second and then began laughing.

"Kelso, what are you laughing about?" Donna asked.

While laughing, "I don't know!"

"You're crazy, man." Donna said and looked at her hands, "Man, my hands are huge! Eric, I could crush you with these!"

"That wouldn't be good, Donna. I'm skinny enough." Eric stated.

Hyde smiled and said, "You know what this reminds me of? This car …. And it runs on water, man! Water! I need to get me one of those!"

Kelso continued to laugh.

End.

License plate: Jan 80


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

That '80s Show

I Hate New Guys

Season 1, Episode 2

We join Eric Forman, Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde and Fez in The Circle located in The Basement, on January 3rd, 1980.

Hyde's the first to speak, "Ah, memories, man. So, Forman … how's it like being back in Point Place?"

Eric returns, "Great, man. Like, have you ever slept in one of those bunk beds in Summer Camp and then you come home to sleep in your own bed?"

Hyde replied, "No, I haven't … Dr. Pee Pee!"

Eric stared at him and Hyde laughs.

Kelso began to mock him, "Dr. Pee Pee! Man, I forgot about that! Dr. Pee Pee!"

Eric reminded him, "Well, Big Chief Brown Bottom, Dr. Pee Pee doesn't really appreciate being mocked."

Kelso stopped him, "Hey, hey, hey … Let's not make this a competition."

Hyde began talking to Fez, "So, man, how's it going with Jackie?"

Fez replied, "Wonderful, we stay up late, watch The Brady Bunch and Family Feud and best of all dance the night away with disco!"

Kelso smiles, "So … have you two done it?"

Fez shock answered, "No! What do you consider her? Some sleazy whore?"

All the other guys answered, "Yeah."

Fez remarked, "Well, if that's how you feel … then I say good day to you!"

Eric tried to stop him with, "Fez …"

Fez repeated, "I said "good day!"

Eric then replied to the rest of the gang, "Man, he's seems upset." The he began giggling like an idiot.

Scene switches to Red and Kitty talking to Bob in the kitchen, all three sitting at the table.

"So, you're really leaving today?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, Florida's my new home. But, hey, I'll miss you guys." Bob answered.

Red then added "You know Bob; you may be annoying, loud, and one of craziest people I ever have met …"

Kitty trying to put words in Red's mouth, "But …?"

"But what?" Red asked.

"It's fine, Kitty." Replied Bob, "Red, I'll miss you too." Bob stands and readies, "Well, guess it's time for me to go."

"Wait," Kitty stopped Bob, "What about Donna?"

"She's going college on Monday. She'll just need a place to stay until then." Bob said and walked out.

Kitty looked at Red.

"No, Kitty." Red answered.

"No what?" Kitty replied.

"Every time a child needs a place to stay, you want to turn this house into a daycare center."

"Well, that's just not true … A daycare center is for children. They're young adults." Corrected Kitty.

"They're a pack of horny dumbasses!" Red said.

"Why do you say that, Red?"

"We already found them going at it on our table. You want to take in Donna and just give them the chance to fulfill their primitive urges?"

"Red, they're gonna do it anyways." Kitty confessed.

Red sighed with anger.

"And it's only for a few nights, anyhow." Reminded Kitty.

"Fine …" Red said, stood and walked to the door, "But, the next neighbors we get that move into Bob's house, we don't associate with. You hear me? I don't care if they come knocking on our door bearing a gift that's a leprechaun that craps out gold. I don't want to talk to them. And If I so much as feel like they were in my house I'm gonna shove my foot so far up their ass they're gonna puke gold." Red walked out the door.

Scene changes to Forman's basement; Hyde seats in his chair to the couch's left, Fez sits on the chair at the couch's right with Jackie in his lap, Kelso sits on the far right of the couch and Donna in the middle and Randy to the left. Eric dashes down the stairs and finds the gang.

"What the hell is this?" He asks finding Randy in his usual spot.

"Uh … I think it's your basement." Randy points out.

"Well, I know it's my basement. But what the hell are you doing in it?" Eric asks.

"Watching T.V."

"Eric," Donna intervened, "I told you, Randy's part of the gang, now."

"Yeah, man." Hyde added, "He's alright."

"Arlight?!" Eric started, "How can someone be all right when he's sitting in my spot?!"

"I tried the same thing; they just reminded me about 'The Great Chair Negotiation of '78'." Fez claimed.

"Look," Eric began. "I don't care about The Great Chair Negotiation of whenever! I don't want the damn new guy in my seat!"

"Eric!" Donna shouted.

Randy sighed and said, "Donna it's okay. Eric, you want your seat back, have it. You want me out of your basement? Okay. I'll just get out of here. Sucks, but whatever." With that, Randy left with the door slamming shut behind him.

"Wow … you ran fancy hair off! Good! No one has better hair than me!" Kelso stated.

"Eric, you didn't have to be such an ass!" Donna claimed.

"An ass?" Replied Eric, "Donna, he was in my seat! My seat!"

"You know what? Shut up! This isn't about some seat is it? It's about me isn't it? I told you, me and him are over. It was a mistake!" Donna began to cry, "But you just can't trust me, can you? You're an ass!" Donna ran out, Eric chased after her.

"Donna wait!" Eric stopped hair, "Donna, it's not about me trusting you."

"Then what's it about, Eric, tell me!"

"It's about all my friends. I felt … replaced." Eric confessed.

"Replaced?"

"Yeah, you know, like I was some actor in a sitcom that left for movies and they hired another actor to fill in the gap. Just isn't right …" Eric admitted.

"So, you thought we tried to replace you?" Donna tried to confirm.

"Yeah, with an American Spaniel in human clothing." Eric joked and they both chuckled.

"Eric, we didn't try to replace you. Randy just came along and became our friend. I'm sure if you were here when he did you would've liked him too."

"Maybe …" Eric said to himself.

"Eric, please go talk to him." Donna pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down. She handed the marked paper to Eric, "This is his address, go talk to him. For me and the rest of the gang."

"Oh, Donna … Come on!" Eric wined.

"Do you want Welcome-Home Sex?"

"Yes!"

"Then go talk to Randy!" Donna bargained.

"Fine, but I get to choose where." With that Eric left.

Donna smiled and walked back into the basement.

Hyde noticed her and commented, "And Forman loses again."

Kitty ran down the steps and caught site of Donna, "Honey, could you come up here for a moment?"

"Sure, Mrs. Forman." Donna agreed.

The two entered the kitchen and began speaking, Kitty started with, "Well, you know your dad left for Florida, right?"

"Yeah …" Donna answered knowing full well.

"Right, so you need a place to stay for the next few days, correct?"

"Sure, until I start college."

"Well, I decided to let you stay in my home." Kitty informed.

"Really? That's great!"

With a serious look on her face she said, "As long as you keep your filthy hands off my son!" She kept quiet for a moment and began laughing.

Nervously and giving fake laughs Donna answered, "Sure … Mrs. Forman."

"Great!" Kitty said, "I always wanted a daughter I could be proud of … everyone knows that train left a long time ago for Laurie! Ahahahahahaha!" She stopped and took a drink of vodka she had poured on the table.

Scene switches to Eric at Randy's door, he knocks and Randy answers.

"Oh, it's you." Randy greeted.

"Hey, man." Eric started, "Look, I'm just coming out with it. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, I was sitting in your spot and I had no right." Sarcastically he added, "Because it's YOUR spot."

"Look, Randy, I was acting like an ass. I'm sorry, I just felt like my friends took you in to replace me, or something. Just didn't feel right."

Randy chuckled and said, "I guess I can understand why you felt like that, I mean you in Africa, I went out with your girlfriend and then you find my in your spot. But it's cool, nothing to worry about."

"So … we're good?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, man, we're good." Randy agreed.

"Alright, I guess I can get used to having a sixth person in the basement." Eric admitted.

"Actually, you won't have to."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I've been offer a job … in Chicago! So, I'll be leaving Point Place in a few days." Randy confessed.

"It must be easy to get jobs in Chicago or something." Eric replied.

"Yeah, some say that." Randy smiled and said, "But you're a lucky son of a bitch, Eric. You got a hot girlfriend, a great group of friends and loving family. Eric, no one would want to replace you."

"Thanks Randy." Eric said and extend his arm for a handshake.

Randy accepted and said, "Take care."

They shook signaling acceptance even if this is the last time they'll meet.

End.

License plate: Jan 80


End file.
